The Wizard of Z
by Chuquita
Summary: Singing Nameks? Flying monkeys? Chi-Chi the "Wicked Witch of the West"? The Son home is right in the path of a tornado that sends Gohan & Hiyah Dragon on an unwanted to trip to the land of OZ. How will they get home? Who will they meet? And where did Free
1. Twister

7:20 PM 1/14/01  
5:37 PM 1/24/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
The Wizard of Z  
Quote of the week: "--& this is my sidekick Ka'krot. I call him my sidekick because he is  
always by my side. And when he does something stupid, I kick him." -Chibi Vegeta from my comic  
strip "The Prince & the Pauper"  
  
Chuey's Corner: As you may've already guessed this  
is a "Wizard of Oz" parody. I had this idea a while ago,  
and now that my writer's block is finally over with I can  
get back to writing stuff without contantly getting stuck  
like I did with my last fic.   
The ages of the characters are somewhere around   
the Freeza saga, I don't keep track.  
  
Summary: Singing Nameks? Flying monkeys? Chi-Chi the  
"Wicked Witch of the West"? The Son home is right in   
the path of a tornado & sends Gohan & Hiyah Dragon on  
an unwanted trip to the land of OZ. How will they get   
home? Who will they meet? And where did Freeza get ruby  
slippers?   
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" GOHAN! GET THIS DRAGON OUT OF MY KITCHEN RIGHT NOW!!! " Chi-Chi screamed as Hiyah  
Dragon began sniffing the pot of noodles Chi-Chi was holding.  
Gohan zipped into the room and stared at the scene, dumbfounded. Chi-Chi was now holding  
the pot high above her head while Hiyah hovered over her sipping from the pot.  
" How did he get in the house? " Gohan wondered. His eyes darted over to a large   
dragon-sized hole in the wall. He put his hand on his forehead.  
" I DON'T CARE HOW HE GOT IN HERE MISTER! NOW GET THIS BEAST OUT BEFORE I SERVE _HIM_  
FOR DINNER!! " Chi-Chi roared as Gohan clasped his hands together.  
" No Mom PLEASE! I promise he'll be good! " Gohan nodded, " Hiyah-Dragon, come down here  
boy. " he called as the large purplish-blue creature flew to the ground & landed as a nose   
peeked around the corner & sniffed the air loudly.  
" Oh, hi Dad. " Gohan said as he began to push Hiyah out through the hole he came in.  
" Chi-Chi, lookit! " Goku grinned as he held a humongous fish above his head, " Can we  
have it tonight? "  
A vein bulged on Chi-Chi's forehead, " NO GOKU! I ALREADY MADE DINNER! HONESTLY! What   
do you expect? Me to cook TWO dinners! "  
Goku watched as Hiyah began to eat the food that was set out on the table, " I don't   
really think you have a choice. " he pointed to the dragon. Gohan trying desprately to drag him  
away from the table, pulling on his tail.  
Chi-Chi gasped, " MY RICE! " she exclaimed, then narrowed her eyes & grabbed her frying  
pan, " OOH I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON! " she ran full speed at Hiyah, who  
glanced over his shoulder & yelped, then flew out the hole & off into the distance. Chi-Chi   
stood among the rubble of what used to be a wall & smirked, " Well, now that that's over with   
maybe we can have a peaceful dinner. "  
" MOM! Now he'll NEVER come back! " Gohan cried.  
" Good! I hope he doesn't! " Chi-Chi said as she sat down at the table. Goku shrugged &  
tossed the fish over his shoulder, then walked over to the TV & turned it on.  
" We interupt this broadcast to bring you this important message. There's a HUGE  
UNSTOPPABLE DANGEROUS LIFE THREATINGING tornado heading for the coastal region. " the announcer  
screamed frantically, then smiled happily, " But don't worry, practically NOBODY lives there, so  
there's not really anything to panic about. " he said as the screen switched a view above the  
area, the tornado about 5 miles away, " As you can see there's hardly anything there except  
mountains and fields. "  
Goku stared at the screen, " Hey, that little dot looks kind of like our house. "  
Gohan walked towards the TV & gasped, " DAD! THAT _IS_ OUR HOUSE! "  
" You know what this means, don't you son? " Goku looked down.  
" Well-- "  
" IT MEANS WE'RE ON TV! " Goku shouted happily, then ran outside & looked upwards at the   
helicopter, waving his arms about, " BULMA! LOOK AT ME I'M ON TV!! " Goku cried as the two men in  
the helicopter shrugged & exchanged confused glances.  
" Who is that guy? " the pilot mumbled as the cameraman turned to him.  
" Eh, I dunno, probably some goofball, people'll do anything to get on television   
nowadays. "  
" Sad, isn't it. "  
  
  
  
" Hey Dad, what's that? " Bulma asked curiously as she stood out on the front lawn,   
a large, hot-air balloon-like thing in front behind her Dr. Briefs.  
" It's a new type of invention, runs on nuclear power and can go halfway across the globe  
in less then 10 seconds. " Dr. Briefs said as grumbling could be heard in the backround near the  
flowerbed.  
" And what's YOUR problem! " Bulma narrowed her eyes at Vegeta, who was down on his knees  
digging at the soil, " I told you that when you moved in here you'd have to do some work. You   
can't just sit around sulking all day. "  
" SHUT UP ONNA! " Vegeta retorted, " This is pathetic! ME, reduced to scraping around in  
the dirt like some lowly commoner. IF YOU WANTED THIS BLASTED JOB DONE YOU SHOULD'VE GOTTEN   
KAKOROT TO DO IT! "  
" Well "Kakorot" isn't living here, YOU ARE! " Bulma said as Vegeta hung his head in   
frustration, then felt a tap on his back.  
" NOW whadda you want? " he grumbled, " Just between you and me I don't really mind doing  
this, " he blushed slightly. Vegeta's face hardened, " but if you start making me wash dishes   
I'll-- "  
" Rrra! " Hiyah cawed as Vegeta turned around, face to face with the small dragon.  
" Now what the heck are you? " he blinked, confused as Hiyah opened his mouth wide &   
pointed inside.  
" Eh? You must be MAD if you think I'm going in there! " Vegeta gawked as Hiyah reached  
down & grabbed the saiyajin with his jaws. Hiyah smiled, only a the tip of Vegeta's hair sticking  
out of Hiya's mouth.  
" LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU STUPID ANIMAL!! " Vegeta screamed from inside as he pounded the  
back of the dragon's teeth, " ONNA! WHERE ARE YOU! LET ME OUT OF HERE! "  
" Vegeta? " Bulma looked around, " Now where did he go! " she said angrily as Hiyah flew  
off, " Darn it! VEGETA! "  
  
  
" Chi-Chi, quick! Turn the TV back on! " Goku said excitedly as he bounded inside and  
came face to face with a very aggrivated Chi-Chi.  
" NOT NOW GOKU! I'm sending Gohan upstairs to study. " she smiled.  
" But you don't understand! I'm on TV! Look! " he said as he turned the television on.  
" Update on the tornado watch, as this terrible storm draws closer we have just been  
informed of some brave citizen who's chosen to build a house right in the middle of the tornado's  
pathway! " the announcer said as the screen switched to 20 feet above the Son house, a small   
figure standing outside waving his arms about.  
" See? It's ME! Isn't technology GREAT! " Goku grinned as Chi-Chi rolled her eyes.  
" Not much is known about this man, except that he was wearing a ridiculous haircut &   
screaming "bloomers". "  
" Bloomers? Whatsa bloomer? " Goku scratched his head, confused while Gohan smacked his  
down against the kitchen table.  
" GOHAN! Don't do that! You don't want to damage any of your brain cells! You need them  
for college. " Chi-Chi shouted, worried.  
" But MOM! What about the storm! Shouldn't we go down to the cellar & wait till it   
passes?" Gohan pleaded.  
" N-O NO! " Chi-Chi growled, " No storm is keeping MY child from his studying. Besides,  
I've made up an exam for you. " she smiled as Gohan groaned.  
" Rrra! " a familiar voice cried as Gohan perked up.  
" HIYAH! HE CAME BACK! " he grinned widely.  
" Well he won't be back for long! " Chi-Chi smirked as she grabbed her frying pan &   
headed towards the front door. Hiyah gasped, opening his mouth wide as Vegeta fell out, breathing  
heavily.  
" Look! It's 'ol Veggiebrains! " Goku grinned as Vegeta got to his feet. Ignoring Goku,  
he turned around to Hiyah & prepared to punch him.  
" YOU BLASTED BEAST! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO _EAT_ THE SAIYAJIN NO OUJI! I'LL DESTORY YOU! "  
Vegeta screamed as he geared up for a ki blast, then felt the frying pan make contact against   
his skull, fell to the ground unconsious.  
" HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING! " Chi-Chi screamed, " That's MY job! " she smirked as  
she held the frying pan over her head.  
" MOM NO! " Gohan cried as he ran between her & Hiyah, who flew off to his left around   
the side of the house, " Wha, where'd he go? "  
" I don't know & I don't care! " Chi-Chi huffed, " NOW GET TO YOUR ROOM! " she shouted  
as Gohan sighed, defeated, and grabbed his books.  
Goku watched as his son trudged upstairs, then looked down at Vegeta, " Is he, dead? "  
Goku said, confused as he bent down & poked Vegeta in the head repeatedly, " I never knew Hiyah  
was a meat eater. "  
" You mean carnivore, Dad. " Gohan moaned from upstairs.  
" That's MY little genius! " Chi-Chi smiled.  
" Carnivore? Where! Hey son come on let's go! I wanna get there before they get lines  
at the rollar coaster! " Goku said excitedly.  
" CarniVORE Dad. Not carniVAL! " Gohan cried as Goku stared, confused.  
" ...oh. " he said, tilting his head to the side, " Say, maybe I should take Vegeta   
home. " Goku nodded as the door burst open.  
" GOKU! " an exasperated Kururin screamed, " DID YOU SEE THE NEWS?! "  
" Yeah! I'm on it. " Goku smiled as Kururin sweatdropped.  
" NO Goku, the tornado! "  
" Oh, that. " Goku said, " Well, first I have to get Vegeta back home. Hiyah almost   
digested him. "  
Kururin gulped, " Uh, right..did you say "almost DIGESTED"?? "  
" Yup. Come on Vegeta! Let's go! " Goku said to the unconsious prince as he instant   
transmitted himself to Bulma's, dropped Vegeta, then transmitted himself back home, " There. "  
Goku said as he rubbed his hand together, " Done. Now what were you talking about again? "   
Kururin turned around to see a gigantic tornado about 5 miles back & yelped, " THE   
TORNADO GOKU! THE TORNADO! " he turned his friend's attention to behind him.  
" Wow. " Goku blinked, " "As seen on TV". "  
  
  
" Ohhh. " Gohan groaned as he sat in his room, sulking at the desk, his head laying on  
an open Geomatry book, " It's not fair! I'm here in my room doing nothing while that tornado   
comes closer to our house! We'll all be killed! "  
" Rrrarra! " Hiyah chirped as he hopped through the window.  
" Hiyah, you know you shouldn't be here! If Mom finds you you'll end up like Vegeta,   
dead--err, unconsious, I mean. " Gohan said nervously as Hiyah plopped himself down on the   
floor & smiled at Gohan, who bit his lip, " Well..oh-kay. You can stay. But if you hear anyone  
coming, you're gone. I'm afraid of what Mom'll do to you. "  
" Rra, rrarrra! " Hiyah nodded happily.  
" I'm afraid what she'll do to me... "  
  
  
" You've got to be kidding Dad, that thing'll never get off the air! " Bulma said with   
her hands on her hips as she stared at her father in the odd looking hotair balloon.  
" Oh you'll see Bulma, all I need is the right amount of wind to get myself going. "  
Dr. Briefs said.  
" Oh come on Dad. Where're you gonna get the wind to move tha-- " Bulma gasped as the   
ground began to shake & the wind picked up.  
" There's a tornado coming by several miles away from here, I'm going to use it to get  
this contraption moving. " Dr. Briefs said as the balloon raised into the air & flew off.  
Bulma stared upward as the balloon sailed out of view.  
" I hope he knows what he's doing... "  
  
  
" Oooooh. " Goku said in awe as he stood on the front lawn, his spiky hair flying back  
as the tornado neared his house, " Cool! " he tilted his head to the side as Kururin rushed  
outside next to Goku.  
" WAH! IT'S THE TORNADO! " Kururin cried, frightened, " GOKU WE HAVE TO GET INSIDE THE   
STORM CELLAR QUICK! "  
" Tornado? OH MY GOD! KURURIN! IT'S THE TORNADO! " Goku gasped as Kururin put his hand  
on his forehead & sweatdropped, " HURRY! WE HAVE TO GET THE OTHERS TO THE STORM CELLAR! "  
" Brillant idea Goku. " Kururin remarked sarcastically, " Why didn't I think of it. "  
Goku blinked twice, " Why DIDN'T you think of it? " he said confused.  
" I did. " Kururin said, " Now come on! " he grabbed Goku & ran inside.  
  
  
" Chi-Chi, hurry up. " Gyu-Mao shouted as he poked his head out of the storm cellar along  
with Goku & Kururin, " What're you still doing out there, the tornado's only 4 feet from the   
house! And where's Gohan?! "  
" Up in his room, just because there's a little wind outside doesn't mean my Gohan has to  
put his studying on hold and drop everything he's doing! " Chi-Chi huffed.  
" But Chi-Chi! The tornado! " Goku pointed out.  
" TO BAD! " Chi-Chi roared as Goku slid back downward into the cellar, " Now move over! "  
she said as she pushed Kururin & Gyu-Mao to the side & went down the steps, " I don't see what  
you have to worry about, it'll probably miss us anyway. What chances does that tornado have of  
going right through this house anyway! "  
Goku thought for a moment...  
10 minutes later, " Say Chi-Chi, how about if we just get Gohan to come down HERE &   
study. That way if the tornado does come right through the house he'll be okay. "  
" Are you crazy Goku! If Gohan takes has to lug all his books from upstairs down here   
he'll waste valuable study time! And he'll NEVER get that time back! " Chi-Chi said as Kururin  
sweatdropped, then noticed the ceiling begining to shake.  
" MY GOD! IT'S HERE! " Kururin screamed as Chi-Chi's eyes widened.  
" OH NO! GOHAN! MY BABY! " she yelped as she squrried towards the door to open it. Her  
father grabbed her arms to restrain her.  
" CHI-CHI! YOU CAN'T OPEN THAT DOOR! It's right above us! "  
" SO IS MY GOHAN! "  
" Listen, if you open that door we'll be directly inside the tornado. " Gyu-Mao said as  
Goku opened the door above them.  
" GOKU NO! " Kururin shouted, then ran behind Gyu-Mao. Goku stuck his head out the   
cellar.  
" Well, I have good news, & bad news. " he smiled stupidly, " The good news is, the   
tornado's gone! " Goku waved his arms about as the group cheered, " The bad news is, so is our   
house. " Goku grinned as everyone stared at him, their mouths hanging open. Chi-Chi ran past Goku  
& pushed him aside, climbing out of the cellar.   
Chi-Chi stood at the top of the steps, staring out in shock, her face a yellowish-green  
color.  
" Oh my God! It took our whole house right off it's hinges! " Gyu-Mao gasped as he looked  
around at the dusty plot of land the Son home had rested upon.  
" Toldja. " Goku said to his father-in-law, then looked up & noticed something falling   
from the sky.  
" Hey guys, what's that? " Goku pointed upward.  
" I'm not sure. " Kururin said as the object hurtled downward.  
Goku felt a tap on his shoulder & looked back to see a very aggrivated Vegeta.  
" Kakorot, have you seen that onna's father? The gravity room broke again &--OFFA! "   
he cried as the falling object smashed into the top of his head. Vegeta whobbled backwards &   
fainted.  
" Well, whadda ya know Chi-Chi, it's your frying pan! " Goku grinned as an evil sneer  
appeared on Chi-Chi's face. Goku's smile faded, " --frying...pan. "  
" Yes, what a coincidence. " Chi-Chi said as she walked slowly over to Goku, grabbed her  
frying pan off the ground & raised it high over her head, " Now that we've lost all of our other  
material posessions in the world at least I still have the one that I plan to KILL YOU WITH!!! "  
Chi-Chi screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran in circles after Goku, who was waving his   
arms about & screaming helplessly.  
" Wha, what just happened? " Vegeta said weakly.  
Kururin looked around, " I'm not really sure. "  
  
  
  
" Ohhhhh... " Gohan groaned as he sat up on the floor, leaning against Hiyah. Gohan's  
eyes widened as he stared about his room, " OH NO! MOM'S GONNA KILL ME! " he cried as he looked  
around to see various books & worksheets lying about the bedroom, " IT LOOKS LIKE A HURRICANE   
HIT IT! "  
" Rrra, ra! " Hiyah pointed out.  
" Oh yeah, you're right, a hurricane DID hit it. " Gohan noted, " We better go downstairs  
& check to see if everyone's alright. " Hiyah nodded in agreement as the two creeped slowly   
down the steps, " I can't let Mom see you now, she's already probably having a heart attack.   
LOOK AT THIS PLACE! " he shouted as the duo stared at the kitchen. Pots, pans, & various   
silverware scattered about.   
Gohan's eyes caught sight of the refridgerator, which was now empty. A trail of   
foodstains leading to the window, " Dad would cry so hard if he saw this. "  
" Rrrarra? " Hiyah coaxed Gohan's attention to the front door, leaning his head against  
it.  
" What is it boy? Do you hear somethin? " Gohan asked as he opened the door & shrieked,  
" WHERE ARE WE! " the young boy stared out at the landscape before him. A small, quaint village  
outstretched for about a half-mile or so. The houses were painted in vivid colors, and the   
trail leading out of the villege was a strange yellow color.   
Gohan stepped out of his house along with Hiyah, who looked about, unsure. The streets   
were empty. Gohan noticed various green antenne poking out of the windows of the homes.  
" Uh, is anyone here? Hello? It's okay, I won't hurt you. I just need your help. " Gohan  
called out as people slowly emerged from their domains. Gohan's eyes popped out of their sockets,  
" NAMEKS?! "  
The nameks, who were wearing strange, bright pixie/leprican clothing, made their way   
towards Gohan, then gasped when they saw his house behind him.  
" Excuse me, could you tell me where I am? I don't think the tornado blew me ALL THE WAY  
to new Namek and I-- " Gohan stopped, then noticed the nameks were all gathered around one spot  
of the house with large smiles on their faces.  
" Oh my? " the first namek gasped as out of nowhere the backround darkened except for a  
large spotlight around the small namekian group. The first one pulled out a whistle & blew it   
once, then burst into song with three others.  
" Oh my, oh my! I can't believe my eyes! "  
" You killed the witch! "  
" The evil witch! "  
" You led to her demise! " the fourth finished off as Gohan stared at them, blankly.  
Gohan turned to Hiyah, " Something tells me we aren't in Kansas anymore. "  
" Rrra rra! " Hiyah answered.  
" Oh yeah, we were never IN Kansas to begin with. " Gohan folded his arms as tapped one  
of the Nameks on the shoulder, to no avail, the quartet were still busy singing their tacky,   
endless song.  
" She's dead! "  
" She's dead! "  
" She's really really dead! "  
" You saved us joy! "  
" Oh thank you boy! "  
" Your house fell on her head! "  
" Uh, right. " Gohan raised an eyebrow, then turned around to see a large pink bubble   
begin to float towards him. The bubble faded, revealing a familiar figure.  
" BULMA!? " Gohan cried, confused, " Bulma, what's going on? And why are you wearing that  
outfit?"  
" Bulma? " the figure said, " Why I am not a "Bulma", I am the good witch of the north. "  
Gohan smacked his head repeatedly against a nearby tree, then stopped, " Oh, _I_ know  
what's going on here. I'm having one of those "weird" dreams I get when I eat too much fish.   
That must be it! "  
" Now what is he talking about? " the good witch of the north said as Gohan walked up   
to her.  
" Let me guess, Mom's read this story to me before; you're "Glenda", right? "  
" Actually it's Blenda. " the witch said as Gohan sweatdropped. Blenda glanced over to   
her left & gawked at the feet & tail sticking out from underneath Gohan's house, " Oh my! What  
happened here? "  
" Oh my, oh my! I can't beli-MMPH! " Namek 1 yelped as Hiyah put his large paw of the   
young namek's mouth to prevent another onslaught of singing.  
" Well, according the those guys, my house just killed somebody. " Gohan sighed, his eyes  
widened when he saw the tail of the creature, " OH MY GOD! IT'S FREEZA! I KILLED FREEZA! " he  
gasped, then glanced down at the creature oddly, " Waitaminute, are those high-heels? "  
" Why yes, that is the source of the witch's power. " Blenda said as she took them off &  
tapped them once with her magic wand, turning them into red sneakers. Gohan stared at the scene  
in awe, then a large puff of black smoke appeared, sending the musically-inclined nameks running  
for the hills.  
" It's the evil wicked witch of the west! The witch of the east's sister! " Blenda said  
as Gohan turned around to see a figure in a traditional halloweenish witch costume,   
complete with pointy hat. The witch lifted her cloak away from her face to reveal a light   
greenish color skin. Gohan's mouth dropped to the ground.  
" MOM!!! " he shouted, " YOU'RE FREEZA'S SISTER!!! Not that that's hard to believe, BUT  
HOW?! "  
" Little boy! " The witch of the west sneered, " You killed my sister! " she narrowed her  
eyes at Gohan, who gulped.  
" I, I, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I didn't even know that Freeza was your sister! I  
didn't even know Freeza was a girl! " Gohan waved his arms about frantically.  
" Freeza? I don't know what you're talking about. AND I DON'T CARE! " she said as she  
made her way over to the house and looked around at her "sister", then gasped when she realized  
East's slippers where gone, " THE SLIPPERS! THE RUBY SLIPPERS! " she shrieked, then growled,  
" WHERE ARE THEY! WHERE DID YOU PUT THEM! " she ran upto Blenda, who smirked.  
" Why, here they are. " she held up the ruby sneakers.  
" WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM! THEY'RE TO SMALL TO WEAR! " west cried as Blenda tapped the  
sneakers again, causing them to disappear.  
" Too small for you to wear, yes, but for him, they seem to fit just right. " Blenda   
pointed to Gohan, who was now wearing the sneakers, " Now unless you would like me to turn YOU  
into a pair of slippers I suggest you GET OUTTA HERE! " Blenda pointed upward as the witch   
glared at her.  
" Don't think this is over yet! " she shouted, then looked at Gohan, " You just wait,   
I'll get you my pretty, and your large, endangered, purple, horned, wing-ed dragon-like creature  
too! " she said as she disappeared in a puff of black smoke.  
Gohan turned to Blenda, " That was a mouth-full...but, how do I get out of here? " he  
said with a worried look on his face as another familiar namek walked out of the mayor's office.  
" Greeting, hello, good-day and welcome! " he said as Gohan smiled.  
" Dende! Thank goodness you're here! Everyone's gone crazy and-- "  
" As the mayor of this fine facility, in the beautiful land of Z, I'd like to welcome   
you to my humble city. You have saved us all from the evil witch, but now you find yourself,   
stuck in a ditch. " he began to rhyme.  
" I knew it was to good to be true. " Gohan cried.  
" The ditch? " the mayor said.  
" The witch? " the peasants answered.  
" Z? "  
" ci-tee? "  
" Ohhhhhh-- " "Dende" began as Gohan screamed.  
" PLEASE STOP! " Gohan yelled, " I just want to know how to get home from here! "  
" Home? " the mayor turned towards Gohan, " Oh! Is that all you want to know, well all   
you have to do is follow the yellow brick road! It will lead you and your strange lizard friend  
to the Wizard. "   
" The, wizard? " Gohan said, confused.  
" The wizard knows everything! " Namek 1 said.  
" The wizard can do everything! " Namek 2 added.  
Gohan folded his arms, " Yeah, everything except get you guys to stop singing. " he   
groaned.  
" You better get going! " Namek 3 said.  
" There's no time to waste. " 4 noted.  
" No time to waste, you must make haste, ohhhhhhh-- " Namek 1 began in a sing song voice  
as Gohan grabbed Hiyah by the arm & dashed off just as the nameks burst into song, completely  
ignoring the fact that Gohan was long gone by now, " You're off to see the wizard! The wonderful  
wizard of Z.... "  
  
  
Gohan stopped & leaned against the fencepost, " Man Hiyah, we must've run at least 10   
miles just now. " he said as he slid down against the side of a tree, " I'm pooped, I don't think  
I could move another... "  
" AHHHHHHHH!!! " a voice screamed from in the cornfields behind Gohan, who bolted to   
attention & turned around to see a figure in farm-like clothing being attacked by various birds,  
" HIYAH! QUICK! A CITIZEN IN TROUBLE! " he shouted in a heroic voice as Hiyah stared at  
him oddly for a moment, " Come on! " Gohan said as he ran towards the scene. The birds, sensing  
someone was coming, took this moment to fly off and overhead Gohan, Hiyah, & the stranger.   
Hiyah took a deep breath & sent a blast of fire at the birds, burning them to a crisp.  
" Wow, I didn't know you could do THAT. " Gohan smiled.  
" Rrrar rr! " Hiyah bowed proudly.  
Gohan turned towards the stranger & yelped, parts of the figure's body sprawled out.   
Upon closer observation, he realized that it was just a bunch of straw.  
" Strange, I could've sworn I heard this thing tal-- "  
" Help...me! " the figure said as he looked up, this body intact with the exception of   
his arms. Gohan's eyes widened.  
" DADDY!? " he yelped as he stared at the figure.  
" Daddy? What're you talkin about? " the scarecrow said, confused as he grabbed his arms   
with his left leg & flipped them into the air, then tilted right, then left as each arm flew   
back into its correct spot, " I'm nobody's Daddy..am I? " he scratched his head.  
" I should've known. " Gohan sighed, " Are you sure you're not related to a person   
named Son Gokuu? "  
" I'm not sure of anything. Ya see, " the scarecrow Goku lookalike said as he leaned  
downward & took his hat off, to reveal a large hole in his skull where his brain should be,   
" I don't have a brain. " he put his hand inside his head & moved it around, " Cool huh! "  
Gohan sweatdropped, " Well, how about you come with me to see the Wizard. He could give  
you a brain. "  
" But, I don't wanna brain. " "Goku" shrugged, then smiled doofishly as a spotlight   
appeared on him. Goku looked around for a minute, baffled at where the source of the light had  
come from. He cleared this throat and began to sing, " There's only one thing in this world I   
want, and that thing is something delish, there's only one thing in the world I want...and that,  
one thing, is FISH! Ohhhhh, a yummy smelly mackeral, would be oh-quite a smackral, if it only did  
exist, doodoodoodoodoodoo, but in this happy village, there ain't no snacks to pillege, if I   
only had a fish, a big deli-hi-ous fish! " he sang, then stopped & bowed, taking his hat off his  
head, exposing the hole in his skull once again.  
" I don't know weither to clap or to cry. " Gohan leaned his head down to his hands,  
embarassed.  
" So, ya think this Wizard guy'll give me a fish? I'd settle for maybe a fishing pond  
nearby my farm. Whadda ya think? "   
" Well, I guess he could. " Gohan said uneasily, " Den--I mean, the Mayor told me to   
just follow this path here, I'm sure the Wizard could get you a fish, if that's what you really  
want. "  
" YOU BET I DO! " Goku said cheerfully, then began to skip down the path, " Lalalala  
lala! This is gonna be fun! "  
Gohan sweatdropped, " Right. " he said sarcastically, then watched as Goku began to skip  
faster, " HEY! WAITUP! "  
  
  
  
" There you are my pretties. " the witch of the west, Chi-Chi, cackled as she stared into  
the crystal ball, then noticed Goku, " Well, it looks like they've got that scarecrow with them."  
Chi-Chi felt herself being pushed to one side as a smaller creature peeked into the   
crystal ball & growled angrily into it.  
" MOVE! " "Chi-Chi" shouted as she pushed the creature into two larger ones, who laughed  
at it, " Stupid flying monkeys. I don't see why I keep you around, all you do is get this place  
dirty. Now where are--ahh, there they are. " she said.  
" Hahaha. " the largest monkey-creatrue pointed at the smallest one, who grumbled, then  
got back up & ran over to the ball again, trying to peek past the witch's shoulder.  
" Alright you thr--OFFA! " Chi-Chi yelped, turning around & accidently smacking into the  
flying-monkey, " DON'T DO THAT! "  
" Hmmph. " it folded it's arms stubbornly, then leaned it's head to the side curiously &  
watched inside the crystal ball as Gohan & Hiyah continued onward. The creatures eyes narrowed  
in anger as it flashed its view to the oblivious Goku, " Errrr... " it growled jealously.  
" Listen you three, I want you to go "take care" of those three and bring me those ruby   
slipper--I mean, ruby sneakers! " she said as a devious smile engulfed the short monkey's face,  
the other two smirking as they flew out of a window in the tower, " That's it, get them, AHAHAHAH  
HAHAHAHAH*cough**cough*HAHAHAHAHAHAAH!!! "  
  
  
  
" This road goes on forever... " Gohan groaned as Goku continued to skip along, then   
stopped & looked upward as Gohan accidently walked into him, then fell down, rubbing his head,  
" What is it? What's the matter? "  
" OOoooh, furry birdies! " Goku pointed upward as three figures came flying downward,  
large, deep blue wings on their backs. Gohan looked up & rubbed his eyes.  
" I must be seeing things! " he gasped as the figures landed in front of them, " VEGETA!  
NAPPA! RADDIZ!?! "  
" O-my. " Goku put in as Gohan stared at him oddly. Goku shrugged, then smiled at the   
creatures, " Ooh, monkey-birds! "  
" Where? " Nappa looked around, then screamed in pain as Vegeta stepped on his foot.  
Goku laughed, then nudged Hiyah, " I like them, they're silly. "  
Vegeta looked up at Goku's straw hat curiously & reached for it, " You want this? " Goku  
said cheerfully as he took off his hat & swayed it in front of Vegeta's face, then pulled it   
away, " Then you're gonna hafta come-n-get it! " he laughed as he ran off, Vegeta flying closely  
behind. Goku chuckled, " This is fun! " he joshed, then turned around to see Vegeta tackle him &  
grab the hat. Vegeta flew back to Nappa & Raddiz & put the hat on his head.  
" Silly monkey! " Goku's voice rang from behind Vegeta, who turned back as Goku grabbed  
him from behind & hugged him, then took his hat & put it back on his own head, " Gohan, can I   
keep him? " he whined.  
" LET GO OF ME! " Vegeta screamed as Goku dropped him in shock.  
" OH MY GOD! IT TALKS! " he yelped.  
" YOU BET I DO! " Vegeta growled as he grabbed the scarecrow's leg & pulled it off,   
causing Goku to fall to the ground. Vegeta ripped more of the straw off of Goku, who began to   
scream in pain.  
" STOP IT! " Gohan cried as Nappa & Raddiz turned their attention to him.  
" And YOU'RE gonna stop us? " Nappa smirked as he glanced back over at the now unconsious  
Goku, & Vegeta, who as sitting next to him with the straw hat on his head, " Take that stupid   
thing off. " he whispered to Vegeta, who growled angrily, walked over to Nappa & kicked him in   
the croch, then returned to his spot.  
" Kid, there's no way you and that purple lizard of yours are going to stop us, so why   
don't you just give--OOFH! " Raddiz gaked as a metal foot made contact with the side of his face,  
the tall, shiny, silver creature began to beat him up. Gohan sat there in awe as the familiar  
figure knocked Raddiz unconsious, then turned to Nappa & Vegeta, who stared at him in confusion.  
Gohan gasped as light reflected off the figure's face. Gohan grinned widely & stretched  
his arms out in happiness, " IT'S....YOU! "  
*************************************************************************************************  
5:32 PM 2/3/01  
End of Part 1  
I hope everyone liked part 1. I  
guess I'm going to be putting my  
stories together from now on due  
to fanfic.net's new chapter law.  
I guess that's okay. :shrugs: I  
still don't really have an opinon  
on it yet. -Chuquita 


	2. Off to see the..wizard?

5:45 PM 2/3/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
The Wizard of Z  
Quote of the week: from "Sherman's Lagoon" - slagoon.com  
Sherman: Look at that cloud Megan, what do you see?   
Megan: A guy.  
Sherman: A guy, what kind of guy?  
Megan: A companion. A soul-mate. A guy who cares about me. A guy who's  
every waking thought isn't about food.  
Sherman: Hmph...I see a pork chop.  
  
  
  
Chuey's Corner: What if Veggie-chan & Goku used to be friends back  
on Bejito-sei before Bardock had sent Goku to earth & before Freeza  
had kidnapped Vegeta? Before Goku lost his memory of his homeplanet?  
You'd get a comic fulla chibi sayiajin mishaps.   
Go to-http://hometown.aol.com/lac31685/myhomepage/news.html  
drawn by me.  
  
Summary: Singing Nameks? Flying monkeys? Chi-Chi the  
"Wicked Witch of the West"? The Son home is right in   
the path of a tornado & sends Gohan & Hiyah Dragon on  
an unwanted trip to the land of OZ. How will they get   
home? Who will they meet? And where did Freeza get ruby  
slippers?   
*************************************************************************************************  
  
  
" MR. PICCOLO!! " Gohan cried happily as he stared up at the metallic-colored namek with  
starry eyes, " YOU CAME TO SAVE ME--again. "  
"Piccolo" turned back to the child standing in front of him, confused, then glared at   
Nappa & Vegeta, who was still playing with HIS new hat, " I WON'T let you hurt them. " he said   
as Nappa smirked.  
" We're not here to kill them, we're here for the ruby slippers. " he chuckled as he   
pointed to the sneakers on Gohan's feet.  
Gohan looked down at his feet, " You can have 'um! " he yelped nervously.  
" No, he can't. " the tin namek said as Gohan looked up, " Those things hold tremendous  
power & if the witch of the west gets a hold of them who knows what could happen. "  
" Really? " Gohan lifted up his leg & stared at the sneakers while in the bushes Goku   
began to pull himself back together as he stuffed his straw back, then noticed something to the  
left of him, smiled & grabbed it.  
" Really, now give them to me. " Nappa growled angrily as he neared Gohan, who stepped  
backwards, " You better listen or I'll--YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
he screamed in pain at the top of his lungs, then collapsed to the ground. The baffled group   
stared at the fallen giant. Hiyah walked around to the back of Nappa & gasped.  
" RRRARA! " he shouted.  
Gohan raised an eyebrow, " A beartrap!? " he said, confused as he stared at the huge   
metal jaws surrounding Nappa's tail, " But, these aren't the same Nappa & Vegeta from home?   
These guys aren't saiyajins at all. "  
" The question is, where did that thing come from. " "Piccolo" said in a monotone.  
" I know I know! Ask me! " Goku shouted, waving his arms about, " I found it in the   
bushes!"   
" But, where would you get a beartrap around here. " Gohan asked as the other   
winged-monkey tip-toed off.  
" The question isn't where, it's who. " Piccolo sneered at Vegeta, who froze in his   
tracks, then zipped over to Nappa & shook him wildly in fear.  
Gohan looked up, " OH! I just realized something, we don't have anything to be afraid   
of! " he said confidently as the tin man looked down at him.  
" What the heck are you talking about? They're the servants of the Wicked witch! They're  
some of the best senshi around! " Piccolo shouted.  
" Yeah, but that doesn't mean that they're strong! Their ki isn't anywhere NEAR their  
counterparts back home! " he said as he cracked his knuckles.  
" Ki? What is that? " the scarecrow scratched his head as Gohan sweatdropped.  
" It's..I'll explain later. " he said as he walked towards Vegeta, " Now to see if I'm   
right about this... " he gulped as he snuck up from behind Vegeta & powered up. Vegeta turned   
around, his eyes widened.  
" HE'S ON FIRE! " Vegeta cried in shock as Gohan smirked & reached out to touch Vegeta   
on the arm, who backed up & dashed behind a tree, " Wha, what are you! "  
" That doesn't matter right now. I want you to go back to the Witch & tell her that you  
couldn't find us. " Gohan narrowed his eyes. Vegeta mirrored the expression.  
" NEVER! I'm no traitor! " he growled.  
" Go back and tell her that or I'm going to be forced to fight you. " Gohan said.  
" FINE! YOU WANT TO FIGHT! THEN WE'LL FIGHT! " Vegeta yelled, then ran headlong towards  
Gohan swung his arms around desprately, 2 inches away from the boy. Vegeta stopped & looked back  
to see Goku, who had his foot on Vegeta's tail.  
" Hi little monkey! " Goku said happily. Vegeta ignored him & turned back to Gohan,   
continuing to swing his arms about wildly.  
" DON'T JUST STAND THERE! DO SOMETHING! " Piccolo yelled at Goku, who shrugged & slammed  
his fist down upon Vegeta's head, knocking him unconsious. Goku took his hat back & placed it on  
it's rightful spot, then put the unconsious Vegeta on his back.  
" Let's take him with us, he might be able to tell us what the witch wants with these   
slippers, when he wakes up that is. " Goku smiled as Gohan nodded in aggrement.  
Piccolo sneered, " IF he wakes up. "  
  
  
  
" Say, " Goku said as the trio continued down the road, which was now leading them into   
a forest, " Tinccolo, how come you didn't sing a cooky intro song like me & the munchkins? " he  
asked, breaking the silence.  
" I DON'T sing Goku. " he replied.  
" Well if you don't, we'll never know what you want the wizard to get you? " Goku pointed  
out as Piccolo cringed.  
" Fine... " Piccolo grumbled, " I want a heart. The end. " he said stonely as Goku &   
Gohan stared at him, " How was that? "  
" Well, uh, actually Piccolo it was kinda sti-- "  
" Stupendous! " Gohan shouted, putting his hand over Goku's mouth.  
" Yeah, Piccolo, that was stupidous! " Goku shouted as Gohan sweatdropped.  
" We don't want to make Mr. Piccolo mad, remember! He knows what he's doing a whole   
lot better than we do. I don't want us to insult him. " Gohan whispered to Goku.  
" ...OH! I GET IT! YOU DON'T WANT PICCOLO TO KNOW THAT WE THOUGHT HIS SONG SUCKED SO HE   
WON'T GET MAD & BLAST US TO PIECES RIGHT GOHAN! " Goku said unusually loudly as Piccolo narrowed  
his eyes at Goku. Hiyah gulped, then bolted up, sniffing the air in a nervous matter.  
" Whatsa matter boy? " Gohan asked his dragon, who began to walk faster, then broke into  
a run, " Hiyah? HIYAH WHERE ARE YOU GOING! " Gohan called out as he flew after him.  
Goku blinked, confused, " HEY! WAIT FOR ME! " he shouted, running after Gohan, Vegeta  
still on his back.  
Piccolo continued to walk at a slow pace, then closed his eyes.  
" HIYAH! WHERE ARE YOU GO--OFFA! " Gohan smacked into Hiyah, who was staring into a   
nearby brush as two eyes appeared, a frightening stare in them.  
" Wha, what's that? " Gohan asked Hiyah as the eyes disappeared & a loud roar emerged  
throughout the forest. Hiyah jumped into Gohan's arms & shivered.  
" EEEE!!! " Goku screamed in fear as he ran towards Gohan & Hiyah, slamming into them   
just as the creature appeared, causing the whole group to scream at the top of their lungs.   
Gohan opened one eye to come face to face with the beast, baffled.  
" Roar, roora! " the lion said meekly as he bended his claws back & forth, an evil grin  
on his face. Gohan raised an eyebrow.  
" Kuririn? Is that you? "   
The lion stopped, " You're...not scared? "  
" No, not really. " Goku said within the massed group.  
" Come on, you have to admit, you were scared. "  
" Well, kinda. " Gohan said, " But, not now. "  
" Aww, nuts! " the lion said, kicking the dust up from the ground, " It's always the same  
thing! Nobody's ever scared. I'M THE KING OF THE BEASTS! They treat me like a pussycat. " he   
sighed as Piccolo walked up behind him. The lion yelped & rushed behind Gohan, " HELP!!! " he   
cried as Picclo rolled his eyes.  
" Waitaminute, you're a lion, and you're scared? " Gohan said, confused.  
" Scared, heh, more like frightened, paranoid, cowardly, nervous! " the lion gulped.  
" Hee-hee, Cowardly Kuririn. " Goku giggled, " Whatsa Kuririn? "  
" I don't know, but I do know this. " the lion said as he pressed a button on a nearby  
tree, causing a microphone to fly out, into his hand, " OHHHHHHH... "  
Hiyah grabbed his earmuffs & placed them carefully on his head.  
" Ohhhh, it's hard to be a lion, and there ain't no denyin, the trouble that I'm in!   
Doo doo do doody do do, Oh it's hard ta help the others, when ya run off to ya mothers, when   
an enemy attacks, doo do do dooody do do, cuz when it comes to bravery, civalry and navery, it's  
the courage that I lacks. "  
" Doody doody doo! " Goku sang as everyone stared at him, " What? "  
" Well, that pretty much sums it up. " Kuririn said as he tossed the microphone back into  
the wilderness.  
" Now THAT was snappy. You should've heard Piccolos. It was the lamest song I ever   
heard! "I want a heart. The end.", where's the rhythm in that! " he chuckled as the still   
unconsious Vegeta fell off him & landed on the ground, snoring.  
" Who's that! " Kuririn asked, then walked closer & gasped.  
" He's my pet monkey. " Goku smiled proudly.  
" IT'S...IT'S...IT'S ONE OF THE WICKED WITCH'S HENCHMEN!!! " Kuririn shrieked as Vegeta  
opened his eyes and got up, growling at Kuririn, who zipped behind Piccolo, " You'll protect me,  
won't you? "  
" WHERE THE HECK AM I?! " Vegeta screamed as he got up, " Where's Nappa? Where's Radditz?  
And who the heck is that furry thing? " he pointed at Kuririn, who shrieked again.  
" Well, looks like somebody's cranky. Hey! That's what I'll call you, Cranky! " Goku   
snapped his fingers.  
" I ALREADY HAVE A NAME! IT IS VEGETA! " he screamed at the scarecrow, " YOU BAKA #@%(+*  
@$@*&$#( &@#(*@U&_@!!! "  
" Maybe I should call him PottyMouth instead. " Goku comtemplated the idea.  
" Say, we're going to see this Wizard, do you want to come along? " Gohan asked the lion.  
" Maybe he could grant your wish! "  
" Grant my wish? I thought he gave stuff? " Kuririn scratched his head.  
Gohan sweatdropped, " Sorry, wrong immortal being, heh-heh. " he chuckled nervously,   
" All we have to do is just follow this road. Blenda said it's supposed to lead us right there. "  
" Blenda? " Vegeta raised an eyebrow, " Isn't she the north witch? "  
" Yup. " Gohan said as he & Hiyah began to walk again.  
" She's...nice. " he said, blushing lightly.  
" Oooh, monkey likes Blenda! " Goku giggled childishly, then met with Vegeta's fist.   
Goku rubbed his nose, " OWW! You broke my nose! "  
" Now how the heck can I do that! YOU'RE MADE OUT OF STRAW! YOU HAVE NO BONES! " Vegeta  
screamed.  
" Oh yeah, well, whadda ya know, that didn't hurt after all. " he grinned as he skipped  
along, " Say Mr. Monkey, are you comin with us? " Goku asked, " Do YOU have a wish? "  
Vegeta grinned evilly, " A wish? Oh I have a WISH, hehheheheh. " he snickered, " I have  
one heckofa wish. MUHAHAHAHAHA! " he laughed maniacally while everyone stared at him,   
" ...oh forget it! " he grumbled, then followed along, about 5 feet behind the others.  
  
  
  
" Oh, we're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful wizard of Z, heehee heehee heehee hee  
hee hee hee! He will grant us our fantasies, tra la la la la la la la la la, oh we're off to  
see the Wizard, the wonderful wizard of Z! " Goku sang happily.  
" Will you quit singing that BLASTED song, this is the 23rd time you've sung it and it's  
getting on my nerves! " Vegeta growled.  
" Really? You counted? " Goku asked, " Wow, I didn't know little winged-monkeys could  
count. "  
" Just, shut up already. " Vegeta hissed.  
" Hey Gohan! " Goku called up ahead to Gohan, who was walking alongside Hiyah, " I think  
my pet monkey needs a nap! Can we rest a while? "  
" I DO NOT NEED A NAP!!!! " Vegeta screamed, " AND FURTHERMORE I AM NOT ANYBODY'S PET! "  
" You're a monkey though. " Goku pointed out.  
" NOT _JUST_ A MONKEY! I AM A...oh forget it! " he huffed.  
" But Da--I mean, scarecrow, we're almost there! Look! " he pointed as they stood in the  
middle of the road, which went straight through a flowery field to a large aray of dark green  
towers and buildings.  
" Oooh, shiney. " Goku grinned.  
" I am NOT walking through any blasted pansy garden. " Vegeta sneered, then sat down on   
the side of the road at the end of the forest.  
" Fine, then you WON'T get your wish. " Piccolo smirked, " I told you he would just be  
a pain if you took him along. "  
" Well he won't be anymore if he's just gonna sit there. " Gohan said, stopping, " Come  
on Hiyah, you can use the extra wish instead. " he smiled as his dragon cawwed happily.  
" Fine, I don't care about any bakayaro wishes. " Vegeta sneered as sat against the tree  
watching the others walk along, " Stupid Wizard, I bet that whole story was a load of crap   
anyway. " he folded his arms & sat back.  
  
  
  
" They're almost through the poppies! " the witch gasped, " I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN! "  
she shouted, then smiled evilly, " the poppies, of course. " the she smirked, " They won't get  
throught the them if I have anything to do with it. " the witch said as she pulled some dust out  
of a bag & spinkled it over her glass ball, " Sleeeep, you feel your eyes getting heavy....sleep  
my pretties, sleep. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*cough**hack*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! "  
  
  
" Look Gohan, it's snowing! " Goku oohed as he pointed upward while fuzzy white things   
sprinkled down from above.  
Gohan put his hand out, " This isn't snow, *yawn*, it's not even wet. " he said as his  
eyelids began to close.  
" Very observant. It isn't snow, it's some kind of pollen. " Piccolo said in a hard voice  
, " It's supposed to cause those who breathe it in to fall a, a, sllepsh... " he mumbled, then   
collapsed to the ground, fainting.  
" MR. PICCOLO! " Gohan cried as he ran over to the tin namek & shook him, " Is he-- "  
" *SNORE* "   
" *Whew*, he's only sleeping. Sleepi-- " Gohan fainted overtop of Piccolo, snoring as   
well. Goku looked at Hiyah.  
" Gosh, I wonder what's wrong with them. " he asked the purple dragon, who shrugged, a  
dazed look on his face. Hiyah wobbled backwards & fell down, " Must be something in the air. "  
Goku concluded, then took a deep breath, a sleeply look on his face, " Well, whadda ya know, I   
was righmpsha.. " he said as he fell asleep as well.  
Vegeta snickered at the snoozing group, " Wusses, they couldn't even make it to the   
city without "napping" first. " he chuckled, then cocked an eyebrow, " But why would they all   
fall asleep suddenly like that. " Vegeta scratched his chin as a small pink bubble appeared next  
to him.  
" The poppies did that to them. " a familiar voice said as Vegeta whipped around to his  
side to see Blenda, or a smaller version of her anyway.  
" ...hi. " Vegeta choked out, then smirked, " What're you supposed to be, chinese takeout  
size or somethin? "   
" Hmmph, very funny ape boy. " Blenda said sarcastically, " I've come to help you. "  
Vegeta did a double take, " ME?! " his eyes widened.  
" You, as in the group, not you in particular. " she said smuggly.  
" Oh, I thought you were gonna blast them for me or something. " Vegeta mumbled, sitting  
as he pulled his legs towards his chest & put his arms around them.  
" HECK NO! " Blenda smacked Vegeta on the head with her wand, " YOU JERK! I'M THE _GOOD_  
WITCH! "  
" Coulda fooled me. " Vegeta grumbled, " More like the bad bi-- "  
" SAY IT AND I'LL TURN YOU INTO A FROG!!! " Blenda screamed at the top of her lungs.  
" Hmmph. " Vegeta folded his arms as Blenda flew off towards the group.  
" You can't just sleep forever. " she said to the snoring Gohan as she pointed her wand  
towards the sky. A jolt of bright yellow light flew from her wand into the clouds, causing the  
sky to turn a bright shade of green. Vegeta sat there, watching, dumbfounded as from the sky,  
enormous snowflakes began to fall down, touching upon the quartet, who began to move about,   
their eyes still closed.  
" There, my job done now. " Blenda said, tapping her bubble & causing it & herself to  
disappear.  
" WAIT! " Vegeta cried, then at down & sulked, an aggrivated look on his face, " Dang   
fairy, coulda waited for me to at least say *grumble*grumble* *snarl*, " he grumbled & snarled   
as the group sat up.  
" IT'S SNOWING! " Goku shouted, then began to skip around like a schoolgirl, catching   
the 8 ft tall snowflakes in his mouth.  
" Whoopdeedoo. " Vegeta said sarcastically, " I hope you're happy! " he sneered at them.  
" I am, look, SNOW! " Goku grinned.  
" Strange, why would it snow at this time of year. " Piccolo said as Gohan looked up at  
Hiyah & shrugged.  
" Well, if you MUST know, that blasted fairy happened to pass by here, but _I_ out of   
the kindness of my heart persuaded her to use her baka magic to wake you all up. " he smirked.  
" What heart. " Piccolo chuckled as Goku giggled along with him.  
" OH SHUT UP! " Vegeta yelled.  
" Rrrarra! " Hiyah shouted.  
" What do you MEAN that's not what happened! You DOUBT my ablity to tell the truth?! "   
Vegeta faked a gasp.  
" RRAA RARERA! " Hiyah yelled.  
" IT IS TOO WHAT HAPPENED! SHE DIDN'T COME BY TO HELP YOU I SUMMONED THE BAKA ONNA &   
ORDERED HER TO HELP YOU! " Vegeta screamed as a very aggrivated Blenda appeared from behind   
Vegeta & bopped him on the head with her wand.  
" I should put a curse on you for that! " she narrowed her eyes at a now frightened   
Vegeta, who gulped.  
" You, wouldn't. " he said nervously.  
" Hey Mr. Monkey! Tell her how much you like her like you told me! " Goku shouted loudly  
as a red-faced Vegeta turned around.  
" I DID NOT SAY THAT YOU BAKAYARO! " he screamed, " I JUST SAID SHE'S NICE, but now I'd  
like to change my opinon on that. " he gritted his teeth.  
" Surrrrrre you would. " Goku smirked evilly.  
" Dang blasted baka I should... " he grumbled, then turned back to Blenda, who smiled   
devilishly at him, " Heh, hi. "  
" You'd like to change you're opinon about me huh. Well how about if I change something  
about YOU! " she said as Vegeta backed up, " Stupid little winged-monkey. You don't deserve   
those wings of yours. " Blenda snickered as she held up her wand & pointed it at Vegeta, causing  
his wings to disappear.  
Vegeta shrieked like a 2 year old caught in a blender & felt his back for his precious  
wings, " WHERE ARE THEY! " he cried.  
" Well, you don't have any until you get your attitude adjusted monkey-boy. Later. "   
Blenda said as she tapped herself with her wand, " By the way, thanks for the compliment. " she  
said as she disappeared.  
" My...wings... " Vegeta sniffled as Goku patted him on the back.  
" Hey Mr. Monkey, I think she likes you too. " he smiled, then recieved a blow to the   
face by Vegeta's fist.  
" OH SHUT UP! "  
  
  
" So, this is it huh. " Gohan scratched his head as he stared at the large green doors,  
" It's kind of, green. "  
" There's an understatement. " Goku said as they stared at the green towers, buildings,  
and various other city-istic things drenched in green.  
" What's wrong with GREEN! " Piccolo looked down at Goku.  
" Uh, nothing, I like green. " he said nervously, then knocked on the door.  
" Come on Scarecrap, let'um know we're here! " Vegeta yelled as Goku stepped to the right  
with a sneaky smile on his face.  
" Would you like to try. " Goku snickered as Vegeta walked up to the door & kicked it.  
" HEY BAKA! OPEN THAT BLASTED DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KNOCK IT DOWN MYSELF!!! " Vegeta   
screamed, then getting no response, backed up & ran head first at the frontdoor and slammed into  
it, then wobbled backward and fell down.  
" Hello? Hello? " a voice said as a small door at the top of the first opened up, " Who  
are you? "  
Gohan rubbed his eyes, " Kaio-sama? "  
" Who are you? What are you doing here. " he said as Goku tilted his head.   
" We wanna come in. " Goku smiled.  
" Come in? Here? Oh you can't come in here. " the doorman said, then closed the   
peephole/door at the top of the door.  
" HEY! WAIT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! " Gohan banged on the door, " OPEN UP! WE NEED TO SEE  
THE WIZARD!! "  
" Wizard? " Kaio-sama said, " Nobody's aloud to see the wizard! Not no way, not no how. "  
Vegeta lept into the air & grabbed the blue sensei by the collar, " LISTEN YOU! I DON'T  
CARE! I NEED TO GET IN THERE AND GET MY WISH OR _SOMEBODY_ WILL HAVE TO PAY!! " he screamed as he  
held up his fist, " BIG TIME! "  
" Don't go ape over it. " Kaio-sama said, then burst into laughter as the small group   
stared at him, confused. Kaio-sama looked down at them, " Whatsa matter? Don't you get it. Go   
ape? The boy's a monkey-creature? Ape--monkey. HAHAHA! "   
" ... " the group stared at Kaio-sama.  
" Was that supposed to be a joke? " Goku scratched his head.  
" You people have no sense of humor. " Kaio-sama grumbled, " Not a single funnybone in   
your entire bodies. "  
" But, I'm a scarecrow, I don't have bones. " Goku said, confused. Kaio-sama looked  
down and noticed Gohan's sneakers.  
" Wha, wha, where did you get those?! " he stuttered.  
" Oh, these. Blenda gave them to me. They WERE ruby slippers. " Gohan said as he tapped  
his sneakers.  
" RUBY SLIPPERS! _THE_ RUBY SLIPPERS OF THE WITCH OF THE EAST! " the doorman, Kaio gasped  
" The EX-witch of the east. " Goku grinned.  
" WELL! " Kaio-sama smiled, " That's a horse of different shoe size! "  
Vegeta raised and eyebrow, " SHOE size??? "  
" Come right in! " Kaio-sama said as he opened the door, to reveal that he standing on   
a tall stepstool. Kaio jumped down to the ground, " Right this way. Bwahahaha. " he chuckled.  
" ALRIGHT! I'm finally gonna find out how I can get home! " Gohan smiled.  
" And my FISH! "   
" And my heart. "  
" And my BRAVERY! "  
" ... "  
" Well! " Goku turned to Vegeta, " What is that you want so badly from the wizard? Your  
wings back? "  
" NO! I DON'T NEED THOSE BLASTED THINGS! " Vegeta huffed.  
" I mean, what do you desire most Mr. Monkey? " Goku asked.  
A large grin engulfed Vegeta's face, " Oh, you'll find out, eventually. " he snickered as  
he walked ahead of Goku, who scratched his head.  
" He's the strangest little monkey-creature I've ever met. " Goku said to himself, " And  
the only one too. "  
  
  
" OOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOh... " Goku's eyes widened to the size of sauserpans as he watched  
all the people of Emerald city skip about, singing, " IT'S LIKE A GIANT MUSICAL CITY! "   
" It IS a giant musical city bakayaro. " Vegeta grumbled.  
" Tra-lalalala-la-la-la! " one of the merry citizens sang as she pranced around Piccolo,  
throwing flowers at him.  
Piccolo spat out several petals, then grabbed the citizen by the neck & tossed her   
against the wall, " I have allergies. "  
" A-Uuu-who-who and a la la la and another hee hee hee, that's how we spend the day away  
in the beautiful land of Z. " the citizens sang as a very aggrivated Vegeta covered his ears.  
" Tooti-fruiti dee dee dee, and a bunch of other hees, that's how we spend the day away  
in the wonderful land of--MMPH! " Goku screamed in a muffled voice as Vegeta clasped his hand   
over Goku's mouth. Goku's eyes turned to the left, then widened. He pushed Vegeta away & ran  
over to the object.  
" OOHEE! OOH OOH! " he screamed like a two-year-old, " LOOK! A PONY! "  
" Yes, that is the horse of a different shoe size. " Kaio-sama grinned, " Thought I was  
joking about that before huh? " he said as the horse's feet expanded to the size of Hiyah, then  
shrunk to a bottlecap size and back to their normal size.  
" WHEE! " Goku jumped ontop of the horse, " Can I ride him! "  
" You can do better than that. " Kaio-sama pointed to a carrige attached to the horse,  
" You can ride behind him. He'll take you to the Wizard's chamber. " he smiled.  
" Ohhhhh. " Goku clasped his hands together, then jumped inside the carrige, " WOW! "  
" Are you sure it's safe? " Gohan said as he examined the horse, " Does he really know  
how to take us to the Wizard? "  
" Of course he does, now hop in. Come on, no horse play. " Kaio-sama said as Gohan got  
in, " Get it, HORSE-play. It's a HORSE! " he said as Gohan, Hiyah, & Goku stared at him.  
" Of FORGET IT! " Kaio-Sama grumbled as he watched Piccolo get in.  
Vegeta stared at the horse, who licked him on the cheek. Vegeta wiped the horse saliva  
off of his face, " BAKA BEAST! " he shook his fist as the horse's front left foot expanded to   
humongous proportions & stomped Vegeta repeatedly.  
" Hee-hee-hee. Everyone just loves to hate you lil monkey. " Goku laughed at Vegeta, who  
got up, various bruises on his body as he climbed into the carrige with the others & folded his  
arms.  
" I HATE horses. "   
  
  
" Whoa. " Kuririn gasped as he stared at the doors in front of him, " So, this is where,  
the, the, wizard lives. " he said nervously.  
" Yeah. " Gohan said, " DAD I'M COMIN HOME! " he shouted.  
" Eee, FISH. " Goku's eyes widened on the second word, then returned to their normal   
size, " FISH for meeee. "  
Vegeta leaned against the door, which opened, causing him to slip & fall down. Piccolo   
chuckled slightly.  
" Silly monkey. " Goku said, then picked up Vegeta & set him out of the way. Goku backed  
up, then made a mad dash for the room.  
" WAIT! I WANT TO GET MY WISH GRANTED _FIRST_!!! " Vegeta cried as he ran after the   
others.  
" I NEED TO GET HOME! WAIT UP! " Gohan shouted as he ran off, Hiyah right behind him,   
followed by Piccolo, who walked calmly in after them.  
" Ohhh. " Kuririn gulped, then cautiously tiptoed towards the entrence as Goku poked his  
head out from around the doorway, grabbed Kuririn's arm & yanked him inside.  
  
  
" Hello! Hello! Mr. Wizard! Are you here? " Goku shouted as he & the others walked down  
the long green carpet.  
" Muh, maybe he's not here. Maybe we should just go home. " Kuririn said nervously.  
" GO HOME!? " Vegeta gasped, " I REFUSE TO GO _HOME_ AFTER ALL WE'VE DONE TO GET HERE! I  
CAME TO HAVE MY WISHES AND DESIRES GRANTED AND I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL I GET ALL OF THEM!!! "  
" Umm, Vegeta, you can only have ONE wish granted. " Gohan pointed out as Vegeta's face  
fell.  
" Wha, wha ONE?! " he said, shocked.  
" You should be lucky they let you come this far. " Piccolo said disdainfully as Vegeta  
narrowed his eyes at the tin namek.  
" I hope you rust you baka tin can. " Vegeta grumbled.  
" WHO DARES ENTER THE REALM OF THE GREAT AND POWERFUL WIZARD! " a deep voice boomed   
from all around the room as Kuririn screamed in fright & leaped into Goku's arms.  
" HELP!! " he screamed, then looked at Goku, " PLEASE LET'S GO! I can't go through with   
this COME ON! " he yelped.  
" Ohhh, LOOK! " Gohan gasped as he pointed at a humongous green head floating above them,  
" Are, are, you the Wizard? " his eyes widened.  
" No, it's the tooth fairy, OF COURSE IT'S THE WIZARD YOU CHIBI BAKA! " Vegeta yelled at  
Gohan who turned back to the gigantic green floating head.  
" WHAT HAVE YOU COME HERE FOR! " the wizard said loudly.  
" Well, a lot of different reasons actually. " Gohan explained, " The scarecrow here, "  
he pointed to Goku, " Came for-- "  
" A BIG _FISH_! " Goku waved his arms about hyperactively.  
" --uh, right. " Gohan continued, " And the tin namek over there wants a heart, and the  
lion wants courage, and I, well, I just want to be able to go home. " Gohan hung his head, " I  
miss my family very much. "  
" WHAT ABOUT _MY_ WISH! " Vegeta shouted.  
" Well, you haven't told me what you want yet. " Gohan noted as Vegeta looked around the  
room.  
" I have TWO wishes bakayaros. " he grumbled, " First I want to RULE this entire   
miserable planet! And second, uhm. " Vegeta blushed, " Uhm, can I talk to you about it in   
private? "  
" Oooh, Mr. Monkey's got /special/ wish. " Goku smirked.  
" I DO NOT! " Vegeta shouted.  
" Heh-heh, I bet _I_ know what you want. " Goku snickered, then screamed in pain as   
Vegeta kicked him in the croch.  
" _YOU_ EXPECT _THE GREAT AND POWERFUL Z_ TO GRANT YOUR WISHES JUST LIKE THAT! " the  
wizard yelled angrily as Hiyah & Kuririn coward behind Gohan, " FIRST YOU MUST DO SOMETHING FOR  
ME!! "  
" For, for you? " Gohan blinked, " Shenlong he ain't. "  
" Shenwho? " Goku looked down at the boy & scratched his head.  
" He's the eternal dragon. " Gohan grumbled as Goku walked over to Hiyah & patted him on  
the head.  
" Wow! Are you REALLY!? " Goku gasped as Hiyah rolled his eyes.  
" No, not HIM! I mean...oh nevermind. " Gohan sighed, then turned to the wizard, " What  
is it you want us to do, exactly? "  
" YOU MUST BRING ME THE BROOMSTICK OF THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST! " the wizard yelled  
as Kuririn's eyes widened with fright.  
" WHAT?! " Kuririn gasped, " HE CAN'T BE SERIOUS!! "  
" I _AM_ SERIOUS!!! " the wizard screamed at the top of his lungs as Kuririn rushed down  
the hall & leaped out the closed window, breaking the glass into pieces.  
" KURIRIN! " Gohan cried as he ran over to the window and stuck his head out, " KURIRIN!  
ARE YOU OKAY!? "  
" Nuh, never, better..ungh! " Kuririn groaned, then fainted.  
Gohan sweatdropped, " This is gonna be harder than I thought. "  
*************************************************************************************************  
8:11 PM 2/12/01  
End of Part 2  
-Chuquita 


	3. There's no place like home, thank God

8:15 PM 2/12/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
The Wizard of Z  
Quote of the week: -from "Sherman's Lagoon"  
Fillmore: Sherman, how could you eat these synchronized poodle swimmers,  
look at them. The grace... The Beauty...  
Sherman: The ketchup.  
Fillmore: Tap the bottle, it's low.  
  
Chuey's Corner: Yes I know none of the flying monkeys accompanied Dorothy&Co   
to OZ, but I missed ol Veggie-chan.  
  
Summary: Singing Nameks? Flying monkeys? Chi-Chi the  
"Wicked Witch of the West"? The Son home is right in   
the path of a tornado & sends Gohan & Hiyah Dragon on  
an unwanted trip to the land of OZ. How will they get   
home? Who will they meet? And where did Freeza get ruby  
slippers?  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" I can't believe what I'm doing. " a very dumbfounded Vegeta said outloud as he followed  
Gohan-tachi through the woods.  
" Ooh, look guys, a squrrel! " Goku shouted happily as he put out his hand and the small  
rodent-creature jumped onto it, " Hi little squrrelly.. " Goku wiggled his fingers, then put his  
mouth over the squrrel & swallowed it whole.  
" FATHER!!! I mean, SCARECROW!!!! " Gohan shouted, " WHAT DID THAT POOR THING DO TO YOU!"  
" Nothin, I'm just hungry. " Goku shrugged.  
" Well you CAN'T just go around EATING the wildlife around here! " Gohan retorted.  
" You're absolutely right! " Goku nodded, " Besides, I wouldn't have any room left for  
the fish the wizard's gonna give me! Right tummy? " he said, looking down at his stomach.  
" Baka. You're barbearic. " Vegeta grumbled.  
" Actually, that's "barbARic". " Piccolo pointed out as Vegeta looked up at him & hissed.  
" I WASN'T ASKING YOU! " he shouted, then folded his arms.  
" Muh, maybe we should go back. " Kuririn said as he grabbed onto Gohan's arm, " How   
about it? I mean, you don't ACTUALLY think we can get the witch's broom away from her, do you? "  
" OF COURSE WE CAN! " Goku shouted excitedly, " Besides, if we chicken out, I won't  
get my _FISH_ " he grinned. Piccolo, now leading the group, grumbled slightly, then stopped in   
his tracks and looked up.  
" Monkeys... " he narrowed his eyes as a herd of flying monkeys came swooping down out of  
the witch's tower, " ALL OF YOU, GET OUT OF THE WAY! " Piccolo shouted at them.  
Vegeta looked upward at the other flying monkeys, then felt his back were his wings had  
been and frowned, sighing.  
" COME _ON_ LITTLE MONKEY!!! " Goku yelled at Vegeta, grabbing his arm & pulling him   
behind the brush and setting him down. Goku backed up and ran out again, this time after Gohan.  
" HHOHH HOH HUHH!! " Gohan shouted as he continued to fight off the flying monkeys. Goku  
stood there staring at the scene, dumbfounded.  
" Whoa. " he said in awe as Gohan sent ki blasts in all directions, frying the monkeys to  
a crisp.  
" HEY GOHAN! " he shouted, " I WANNA HELP TOO!! "  
" Wha? " Gohan turned his head to the right, " WAAUGH! GOKU GET DOWN!!! " he cried, then  
slipped and fell as one of the monkeys smacked him upside the jaw and flew towards Goku as   
several other groups of the flying creatures attacked him from the back, pulling his straw out   
from everywhere.  
" GOKU!! " Gohan cried, then looked up to see a large flying monkey, who whacked him   
across the back of the head, causing him to black out.  
" ARRRR!!! " Piccolo screamed as he ran towards the monkeys as one of them grabbed a   
watering can & tossed it at the tin namek, causing him to rust in his tracks.  
Kuririn gulped as he peeked out from behind a tree, " Oh man, this isn't good! " he   
shivered, then felt a tap on his back & turned around to see the large monkey from before staring  
at him with a psychotic grin on his face. Kuririn screamed in a high-pitched voice & began to  
run as fast as he could go, " That's strange. " he said, looking around, " I'm runnin but I'm   
not getting anywhe--uh oh. " Kuririn glanced over his shoulder to see the monkey holding the   
lion's tail in his grip. Kuririn turned a pale white, then fainted. The monkey put him under  
his arm & flew off, along with about half of the other monkeys, who were carrying Gohan, Hiyah,  
Goku along with the clumps of straw they had torn out of him, and the rusted Piccolo.  
" HAHAHA! Bakayaros! " Vegeta laughed as he watched the others become smaller & smaller  
until he couldn't see how far away they were anymore. Vegeta put his hands on his hips &   
snickered to himself, then turned the other way & walked a couple steps, then opened his eyes to  
see a small army of the flying monkeys smirking at him, " Heh. " Vegeta sweatdropped, then jumped  
into the air, only to fall back down again. He looked at his back, then smacked himself on the  
forehead, " Kuso! Next time I see that baka Blenda I'll--OOFA! " he yelped as several of the   
monkeys pounced him and pummelled him repeatedly, then picked him up & flew him off as well.  
The near unconsious Vegeta narrowed his eyes angrily, " This, is going to be one of those  
days, isn't it. "  
  
  
" Yup, this is defenately one of those days. " Vegeta grumbled as he sat next to the   
rest of Gohan-tachi. Gohan continued to pour oil back into the rusted namek, Goku was busy   
stuffing his straw back in his body, and Hiyah continued to yawn tiredly, scaring Kuririn out of  
his wits each time he did so.  
" He, he, he's gonna eat me! " Kuririn gulped, rushing behind Goku.  
" Oh he is not. " Goku explained, " Besides, if I get hungry I'll eat him first. "  
" NO YOU WON'T!!! " Gohan cried, then turned to the front of the room, an evil, familiar  
snicker could be heard from behind a chair at a desk, the back of the chair turned towards them.  
" So, my pretty, " the voice said in the dangerous tone Gohan had only heard before   
being forced to study, " I have FINALLY found you. " the voice cackled maniacally as the chair  
turned around to reveal the witch of the west, Chi-Chi.  
" Uhh-- " Gohan was at a loss for words as the witched walked up to him and the group,  
who began to quiver.  
" It looks like I shall get my ruby slippers--err, sneakers, after all. " Chi-Chi   
grinned evilly.  
" I WON'T LET YOU HAVE THEM! " Gohan shouted as the witch snapped her fingers, a lit   
match now appearing in her right hand and a smirk on her face.  
" We'll just see about that. " she said as two of the huge monkey guards held Gohan back  
while the witch walked over to Goku, " Getting a little, _hot_ in here for you scarecrow? " she  
chuckled as she held the lighted match up to Goku's face. Goku swallowed hard.  
" I'm not afraid of you! " he shouted as the witch tossed the match at him, causing him  
to burst into flames.  
" NOOOO!!! " Gohan screamed as Goku began to run about the room frantically. Chi-Chi   
shook her head, then pointed to one of the flying monkeys, " Put him out and put him in a cell. "  
" CELL! WHERE! I'LL SLICE HIM TO RIBBONS! " Mirai Trunks shouted as he appeared out of   
nowhere and swung his sword about.  
" A _JAIL_ cell. " Chi-Chi folded her arms.  
Mirai looked around, embarassed, " Uh, sorry, heh-heh. " he said, then disappeared again.  
Gohan stared, confused, " Who the heck was that?! "  
" Frankly, my pretty, I have no idea. " Chi-Chi said, equally baffled, " NOW! Tin Man. "  
she said as she snapped her fingers again, causing a small rain cloud to appear over Piccolo's   
head.  
" NO! YOU CAN'T RUST MR. PICCOLO! " Gohan cried desprately, " HE'S MY FRIEND!!! "  
" GIVE ME THE SLIPPERS! " the witch demanded.  
" NEVER! " Gohan yelled back.  
" Very well then. " Chi-Chi snapped her fingers again, causing a downpour of rain to   
drench Piccolo, turning his tin body to rust.  
" PICCOLOOOOO!!!! " Gohan felt tears welling up in his eyes, he narrowed them at the   
witch, " HOW COULD YOU! "  
" The SLIPPERS little boy. " the witch held out her hand as Gohan growled at her,   
turning her attention to the lion.  
" Oh lion? " Chi-Chi smirked as Kuririn shrieked and zipped across the room, jumped up  
onto the door & twisted the locked doorknob viciously while Chi-Chi continued to walk towards him  
, " Lion... " she snickered from 3 inches behind Kuririn. The balding lion turned back to see  
Chi-Chi, causing his fur to turn a ghostly white, " Hello my pretty. " Chi-Chi cackled as   
Kuririn's eyes rolled back in his head. Kuririn backed up, then fainted, " TAKE HIM TO A _jail_  
CELL ALSO, ALONG WITH THAT RUSTBUCKET!! " she shouted as two more of the monkeys carried Piccolo  
& Kuririn off.  
" And YOU, " Chi-Chi pointed at Gohan, " have a SPECIAL job. " she sneered as the monkeys  
set Gohan down and shoved a mop against him, " You, my pretty, are to clean the ENTIRE DUNGON,   
then I shall decide what to do with you. " she smirked at Gohan, who looked down at the mop &   
bucket before him, then smiled, " Gosh, for a second there I thought you were gonna make me   
study! " he said as the witch raised an eyebrow, then kicked the boy in the tuckis.  
" GET TO WORK!! "   
  
  
" Oh, look at all this dust! " Gohan groaned as he continued to mop the floor, " Doesn't  
anyone ever clean up around here! " he grumbled, then bolted up, " Oh my God, I just quoted  
my mother! WAA! " Gohan yelped, dropping the mop.  
" You missed a spot. " a smirking Vegeta said as Gohan looked up to see the wingless  
monkey-creature sitting in a small birdcage hanging from a hook on the ceiling.  
" OH SHUT UP! " Gohan shouted, " I'm almost convinced you ARE Vegeta. " he said as he  
picked up the mop and began to clean the floor again.  
" Are you comparing ME to a vegetable!? " the monkey-creature said, aggrivated & confused  
at the same time.  
" No, not vegetaBLE Ve--oh forget it. " Gohan sighed, " I'll never see him or my friends  
or my family ever again thanks to you. "  
" ME! WHAT DID I DO! " Vegeta said, shocked.  
" You could've warned us that the witch was sending in more troops for us, or at least  
help us find a way into the castle without her knowing, you DO live here, don't you? " Gohan   
said as he dunked the mop in the bucket of water again.  
" Why should _I_ help YOU! " he folded his arms.  
" Because maybe if you had we would've be trapped here right now. " Gohan said calmly,  
then looked to his right to see the three cells his friends were in. The now completely rusted  
Piccolo along with an unconcious Kuririn and Goku.  
" And how are things coming along down here hmm? " the witch snickered as she walked   
down the stairs towards Gohan. Vegeta looked upward and noticed the rope tieing his cage to the  
hook was slowly tearing; he gulped nervously.  
" Why, you aren't anywhere NEAR finished! " the witch gasped, " GET TO WORK RIGHT NOW   
BOY! " she screamed as she grabbed Gohan's mop and threw it to the ground next to the bucket.  
" But I, I've been working for HOURS! " Gohan cried.  
" Oh, does your little fingers hurt, well TOO BAD! LOOK AT THIS FLOOR IT ISN'T EVEN   
WET! " the witch shouted as Vegeta's cage came crashing down and landed on the witch's foot.  
Chi-Chi screamed at the top of her lungs as Gohan grabbed the bucket of water & flung it at her.  
" WELL NOW _YOU_ ARE!!! " Gohan hmmphed, then noticed something peculiar, the witch   
looked as if she was liquifying.  
" I'M MELTING, MELTING! What a world, what a world! " Chi-Chi cried as she began to melt  
onto the floor, then burst into song, " What a world what a world, what a horrible world, what  
a terrible sight to behold, it's a shame, it's a shame, just a horrible shame, that my story will  
never be told-- " her voice blubbered as the last of her melted.  
Gohan put his hands behind his head, " In fairytales maybe... "  
Vegeta climbed out of his now broken cage, " Wow, you, you did it. I'M GOING TO GET  
MY WISH AFTER ALL! " he grinned, blushing.  
Gohan raised an eyebrow at the monkey-creature, " Uh, yeah. " he looked up, " WE HAVE  
TO GET EVERYONE OUT OF THEIR CELLS, but how? " he said as the strange, purple-haired boy from  
before reappeared.  
" CELL! WHERE! " he looked about angrily, holding the sword above his head.  
Gohan smiled sneakily, " He's in those ce--cages! GO GET 'UM! "  
" YAHH! " Mirai shouted as he sliced the doors to the three cages into chinese-takeout  
size. Mirai Trunks looked around, confused, " Strange, I don't see him, AHA! He MUST BE UPSTAIRS!  
" he shouted as he ran up the stairs & swung his sword about at the flying monkeys, all of whom  
ran, shrieking, out of the castle.  
" Ya know he looked awefully familiar. " Vegeta nodded as Gohan sweatdropped.  
" Well, that doesn't matter right now, we have to save the others. You wake up Hiyah, he  
can fly you, Kuririn, and Piccolo out of here, I'll take Da--uh, Goku out of here. " Gohan said,  
then noticed a broom in the corner of the room.  
" I still don't know why you keep calling me & those bakas those strange names. You call  
that one Goku, but he's not a monkey, and you call him Piccolo and he doesn't resemble any   
flute I've ever seen. " a slightly baffled Vegeta said as he walked over to Hiyah & gulped.  
" It's the BROOM! " Gohan smiled as he stared at the object in the corner & grabbed it,  
" I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WE'RE REALLY GONNA GET OUR WISHES AFTER ALL! I'll get to go home and see  
Daddy again! " he sniffled.  
Vegeta poked the sleeping purple dragon, " Wake up you blasted creature or I'll make a  
suitcase outta you! " he said as Hiyah lazily opened one eye. Vegeta shrieked & zipped out of the  
cell, then poked his head around the corner. Hiyah got up & stretched, then scratched his back,  
making his way out of the cell.  
" _I_ woke your beast up boy! " Vegeta smirked as he crossed his arms. Gohan rolled his  
eyes, Goku on his back and the broom in his hand. Hiyah bent down as the wingless monkey placed  
Piccolo & Kuririn onto it's back, then jumped on himself.  
" Okay Hiyah, you ready to go home! " Gohan said excitedly.  
" Rrra RRA! " Hiyah grinned.  
" Alright then! " Gohan flew up into the air, " LET'S GO! "  
  
  
" MR. WIZARD MR. WIZARD!!!! " Goku shouted happily as he & the other's rushed into the  
wizard's chamber, " WE FOUND YOU'RE BROOM! AND WE KILLED THE EVIL WITCH!! "  
" You, you DID?! " the wizard said, surprised.  
" Uh-huh! " Goku nodded, " Now can I finally get my _BIG FISH_! "  
" And muh, my courage? "  
" My heart? "  
" My family? "  
" NO! " the wizard retorted as the group grew silent.  
Goku's eyes watered, " But, but I want my fisshhhhh... " he sniffled.  
" Buh, but we did what you asked! "  
" I knew this was to good to be true. "  
" BUT I NEED TO GET HOME! "  
" The all mighty Wizard of Z does as he will! " the wizard shouted as everyone except  
Piccolo burst into tears.  
" Rrr. " Hiyah narrowed his eyes at a small green cubbyhole hidden by a green curtain,  
walked over to it and pulled it aside, " Rra Rra?! "  
The figure looked over his shoulder & gulped, " Puh, Pay NO attention to that man behind  
the curtain! " he shouted through a microphone in front of him causing the wizard to mouth the  
same words. Gohan rubbed his eyes and stared at the figure.  
" Mr, Mr BRIEFS?! " Gohan said, shocked.  
" Guh, GOHAN? "  
" IT _IS_ YOU! " Gohan said happily as he ran up to the doctor, " FINALY SOMEONE WHO   
KNOWS ME!!! " he grinned. Gohan's face fell, " But, that means that, that there IS no wizard. "  
" I'm afraid so young man. " Mr. Briefs sighed, " A short while ago I was testing out a  
my new nucle-airballoon, it's a hot-air balloon propelled by nuclear power, anyway, I was going  
to test it out and got caught in a tornado, the next thing I knew I was stranded here without  
any idea how to get home. The people here took me in. Amazed and astounded by the techonology I  
had they appointed me to this job. I suppose they've never seen a cell-phone before, they assumed  
it was some kind of magic I guess. "  
" So, you don't know how to get out of here either huh. " Gohan said sadly.  
" I'm sorry Gohan. " Mr. Briefs sighed.  
" By the way, what did you want THIS for anyway? " Gohan said, holding out the broom,  
" Does it hold some sort of magical powers? "  
" Powers? " Mr. Briefs stared at Gohan for a moment, " No my boy, I just needed it to   
dust the floor around here, you won't believe how dirty it is. " he said as Gohan fell down   
animé style.  
" YOU MEAN YOU SENT ME HEAD-ON INTO DANGER TO FIGHT DEADLY BEASTS AND AN EVIL WITCH JUST  
SO YOU COULD CLEAN THE FLOOR!! " Gohan's mouth dropped to the ground, " I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! "  
" Well, I assumed since you ARE related to Goku that you could easily defeat them. "   
Mr. Briefs glanced the other way.  
" Ohhhh... " Gohan groaned.  
" But, but what about my _FISH_ mister? " Goku said, " And Piccolo's heart, and Kuririn's  
courage, and my _FISH_. "  
Mr. Briefs smiled and pulled out a large bag and reached into it, " I think I just may  
have what you're looking for. For you, scarcrow, a big "_FISH_". " he said, pulling an enormous,  
smelly mackeral out of the small bag and handing it to Goku grinned, grabbed the fish & bit a  
huge chunk out of it.  
" For you, Tinamek, a heart. " Mr. Briefs said, handing Piccolo a magnet in the shape of  
the heart.  
Piccolo looked down at the magnet in his hands, " What a rip. "  
" And for you, Lion, couarge. " Mr. Briefs pulled out one of those large foam hands with  
an "I'm number 1#" painted on it in white letters.  
" Whoa! " Kuririn gasped, " WOW! " he said, putting the large foam hand on his left hand  
& swinging it about, causing it to smack into Mr. Briefs, knocking him senseless, " I CAN DESTROY  
MY ENEMIES WITH A WAVE OF MY HAND! " he grinned, " I'll NEVER get beaten up again! "  
" Umm, yes, of course. " Mr. Briefs rubbed his head as he got up.  
" WHAT ABOUT _MY_ WISHES!! " Vegeta shouted, " I WANT POWER! I WANT TO RULE OVER THESE  
PEASANTS! "  
" Hmm? " Mr. Briefs said, " Well, I don't know if I can grant you that power, but-- " he  
said, pulling a crown out of the bag, " You CAN have this if you wa-- "  
" MINE! " he screamed, grabbing the crown & placing it on his head. Vegeta looked at   
himself in the reflectant walls of the chamber & smiled, " I've always wanted to know how it   
feels to be royalty and possess POWER. "  
" You are royalty remember. " Gohan said as the monkey-creature stared at him peculiarly.  
" What ARE you talking about? " Vegeta said as Gohan perked up & slapped himself on the  
forehead.  
" Sorry, I confused you with someone else for a second there. " Gohan sweatdropped.  
" How many other royal monkey-creatures do you know? " Piccolo said sarcastically as he  
cocked an eyebrow.  
" Umm, one actually. " Gohan answered.  
" Oh. "   
" Say Mr. Monkey, what about your other wish? The _special_ one. " Goku said, smiling   
evilly at Vegeta.  
" Uhh.. "  
" I bet you want Blenda to-- "  
" SHUT-UP-SHUT-UP-SHUT-UP!!! " Vegeta screamed, waving his arms about frantically, his   
face a light red.  
" --give you your wings back. " Goku finished as Vegeta's body went limp. Goku stared at  
him, " What did you think I was gonna say? "  
" Uhh, " Vegeta said, glancing around, " LOOK! FISH! " he shouted as he pointed across   
the room to the fish Goku had been given.  
" WHERE WHERE WHERE! "  
" THERE! "  
" FISH!!!! " Goku screamed gleefully as he ran headlong & tackled the humongous stinky  
fish & began to chew on it.  
" *whew* " Vegeta wiped the sweat off his brow.  
" Umm, Mr. Briefs, do you have anything in that bag for, me? " Gohan asked meekly.  
" Ahh, Gohan, let's see what we have for you here... " Mr. Briefs said, feeling around  
in his bag, then peeked in it, " Oops. "  
" Oops? " Gohan said nervously.  
" Oh, I'm sorry Gohan, there's nothing left. " he said, showing Gohan the empty bag,   
" But, if you want the bag I-- "  
" --no thank you Mr. Briefs. " Gohan said as he hung his head.  
" Aww, poor little guy. " Goku said sadly as small chunks of fish guts flew out of his   
mouth, " Do you wanna share my _FISH_ with me? " he said, spitting out a blob of fish & holding  
it out to Gohan in his hand.   
Gohan cringed, " Err, no thank you. "  
Mr. Briefs thought for a moment, then glanced at Goku's straw hat, " Excuse me,   
Scarecrow, can I see your hat for a second? "  
" Sure! " Goku smiled, holding his hat out.  
" Why do you want his hat for Mr. Briefs? " Gohan asked.  
" Because my boy, I think this could help get us out of here... "  
  
  
  
" So, howsit look! "   
" Pretty good, actually. " Gohan said as they stared at Mr. Briefs' nucle-airballoon,  
the hole in the balloon patched up with the material from Goku's straw hat as they stood in the  
middle of the "munchkin" village.  
" So, I guess this is it huh. " Kuririn said to Gohan, " You're finally going home. "  
Gohan smiled, " Yeah, I'm FINALLY getting to go home. "  
" WAHHHHHHHHH!!!! " Goku wailed, then grabbed Gohan & squeezed him, " I'LL MISS YOU   
BUDDY!!! "   
" Don't worry Goku, it's..okay. " Gohan said, his face turning blue from lack of oxygen,  
" I'm sure I'll see you again real soon. "  
" REALLY!? " Goku grinned, " OH BOY! "  
" Or at least someone who looks a lot like you. " Gohan chuckled under his breath.  
" Goodbye kid. " Piccolo said in a stern voice. Gohan smiled, ran up to the tinamek &   
hugged him.  
" I'll miss you too Mr. Piccolo! " he sighed.  
Piccolo's lifeless face, overcome with shock, smiled widely.  
" Aww, it looks like Piccolo got his heart after all. " Goku awwed as Vegeta made several  
puking noises.  
" Come on Gohan, Hiyah, let's go. " Mr. Briefs said as he climbed into the large basket  
at the bottom of the balloon.  
" Okay. " Gohan said, hopping in along with the purple dragon-creature.  
The nameks and others watched as the balloon slowly float into the air. The four nameks  
from before looked upward and broke into song.  
" Goodbye! "  
" Goodbye! "  
" We now must say goodbye! "  
" You're floating upward! "   
" Far away!  
" Upward into the sky! "  
" Errr... " Hiyah growled, aggrivated, then leaped out of the balloon and ran towards  
the namek quartet, who ran for the hills, shrieking.  
" HIYAH! " Gohan screamed as the dragon continued to chase the nameks about, " I HAVE TO  
SAVE HIM! " he shouted as he leaned over the side of the basket.  
" NO GOHAN! " Mr. Briefs shouted, " We're already on our way up, there's no stopping   
now! "  
" BUT I HAVE TO SAVE HIYAH! " Gohan yelled, then leaped over the side and plummeted   
downward and ran over to Hiyah, " HIYAH! "  
" Rrrah! " Hiyah turned his attention towards Gohan and ran over to his friend, licking   
him on the face.  
" Hahaha, come on, cut it out! " Gohan laughed, " We have to get back into the, OH NO! "  
he gasped, looking upward at Mr. Briefs' balloon, which was currently miles above them, " MR.  
BRIEFS!! "  
" GOODBYE GOHAN! " Mr. Briefs called up from inside the nucle-airballoon, " GOODBYE   
HIYAH! "  
" MR. BRIEFS! WAIT! WAAAAAIT! " Gohan screamed, waving his arms about as the doctor   
soared out of view. Gohan stared in shock, then dropped to his knees, " no. "  
" Don't worry Gohan, it's okay. " Goku said, patting Gohan on the back, " You can stay  
here with us. "  
" But, but my family. " Gohan cried.  
" Well, I guess we could be a family. " Kuririn said nervously.  
" But I miss MY family! " Gohan sniffled, " I'll never see them again! I worked so hard,  
for nothing. "  
" Don't be so sure. " a familiar voice said as a large pink bubble appeared, then   
popped to reveal--   
" BLENDA! " Gohan said as Vegeta whipped around to see the north witch in front of him.  
" Gohan, you had the power to go home anytime you wished. " she smiled calmly.  
" WHAT! " Gohan's jaw dropped to the floor, " WHAT DO YOU MEAN I COULD'VE GONE HOME   
ANYTIME I WANTED?! "  
" Why, those ruby sneakers of yours could've taken you home, they're very powerful and   
have the abilities to transport the wearer anywhere they please. " Blenda pointed out.  
" IF YOU KNEW THAT THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE YOU SENT ME OFF TO THE WIZARD!!! "  
Gohan screamed as Vegeta burst into laughter.  
" Well, you didn't ask. " Blenda smirked, " That, and it would've destoryed the whole  
plotline. "  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " Vegeta laughed, " One of the many reasons I like her, HAHAHA, oh that  
was so cruel it was priceless! "  
A large grin engulfed Goku's face. He glanced down at the short monkey-creature, " MONKEY  
LIKES BLENDA! " he shrieked happily, " I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT! " he jumped up and down   
like an idiot.  
" Wha, WHAT! " Vegeta yelped, then looked to the scarecrow & tackled him, " HOW DARE YOU  
SAY SUCH LIES! YOU BAKA! "  
" Why dontcha give her a kiss? " Goku whispered, trying to keep from snickering at   
the now red-faced Vegeta.  
" Are you MAD! " the monkey-creature gasped in shock.  
" I bet you don't know how to. " he whispered back.  
" OH YEAH! " Vegeta lept to his feet, " I'LL SHOW YOU! " he walked over to Blenda & gave  
her a peck on the cheek. Blenda looked down in shock at Vegeta, then narrowed her eyes.  
" YOU SMELLY LITTLE PRIMATE I'LL TURN YOU INTO A FROG FOR THAT! " Blenda screamed as  
Vegeta ran off, screaming, Blenda hot on his trail while Goku continued to gaffal at the top of  
his lungs.  
" It looks like Mr. Monkey got his second wish after all. " Goku grinned evilly, " I   
can't wait to see the kids. "  
" Somehow, " Piccolo said as he watched a furious Blenda chase Vegeta around in a   
circle, " I don't think that's going to happen. "  
" So, I guess THIS is really it. " Kuririn said as Gohan looked down at his sneakers,   
then grabbed Hiyah's hand.  
" Umm-hmm. " he nodded, " Well, here I go. " he said, then gulped, " There's no place   
like home, *click*, there's no place like home, *click*, there's no place like... "  
  
  
  
" ...Gohan? Gohan wake up! " a voice called from the darkness as Gohan slowly opened his  
eyes.  
" Muh, WAAUGH!!! " Gohan screamed, face to face with his mother, " IT'S THE WITCH!! "  
" WHAT?! " Chi-Chi gasped as Goku burst into laughter, then recieved a blow across the   
top of his head by the almighty frying-pan.  
" Uhu, " Gohan looked around, " Wha, where am I? "  
" You're in your room, baka. " Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
" There was a tornado that passed through, it just missed us. But as it was going by,   
your case of encyclopedias fell down of their case & knocked you unconsious. " Kuririn explained.  
" It, it was a dream! " Gohan said, dazed, " And you were there. " he pointed at Goku,  
then at Chi-Chi, Piccolo, Kuririn, Vegeta, & Bulma, " And you, and you, and you, and you, and you  
too! "  
" Chi-Chi, who's this You guy? " Goku said, confused as everyone sweatdropped.  
" Goku, he's talking about all of us. " Bulma whispered.  
" Well then, why didn't he say so in the first place! " Goku exclaimed as the group   
sweatdropped again.  
" I guess I better get going. " Bulma said, " Dad's nucle-airballoon's caught in your   
tree outside and I've got to get him down. " she said, then turned to Vegeta, " You coming? "  
" The sooner I get out of this baka-infested establishment the better. There're Kakorot  
germs all over the place. " Vegeta said, disqusted as he watched the various flys flying around  
Goku.  
" Goku, how long has it been since you bathed anyway? " Bulma asked, suspicous.  
" 'Bout a couple weeks. I'm goin for a record. " Goku grinned, " Come on, I'll show you  
guys out, k? "  
" Fine, whatever. " Vegeta grumbled as he, Goku, Bulma, Kuririn, & Piccolo left the room.  
" Gohan, I'm glad you're feeling better. " Chi-Chi said as Gohan smiled weakly.  
" Gee Mom, thanks. " Gohan said.  
" Good. " Chi-Chi smiled, " NOW GET BACK TO WORK! You have algebra to study. " she said,  
shoving a math book in Gohan's face.  
Gohan looked down at the book in disappointment, then looked to his left to see a glass  
of water on his desktop, grabbed it, and through it at Chi-Chi, who whipped around in the doorway  
and looked at her son in shock.  
" GOHAN! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?! " she gasped.  
" Dang, it didn't work. " Gohan said to himself, " Huh, oh, I'm sorry Mom! " he smiled as  
a confused Chi-Chi left the room & closed the door behind her.  
Gohan sighed, " I knew it was to good to be true. " he hopped out of bed, looked down at  
his feet and gasped, for he was wearing a pair of ruby sneakers. Gohan blinked twice, shocked,  
" Or...was it? "  
*************************************************************************************************  
9:08 PM 2/18/01  
The End 'u'  
I hoped you liked the parody. Until  
next time, sayonora! -Chuquita 


End file.
